Alex Sander: Daughter Of Zeus
by Potatoqueensnow
Summary: After the Titan war, Zeus got back to his old tricks. Well that got him a beating From Hera and a new daughter. Welp here we go again...
1. Chapter 1

_**Alex Sanders**_

(Authors note this is not the story just telling you what the characters look like)

"Hello?"

No answer

"HELLO!"

Still nothing...

The Small girl was wearing an oversized shirt. Her back hair was in a ponytail and her blue eyes looked like they had little lightning bolts in them. She had an anklet and wore Black sneakers

"Looks like i'm on my own... Again..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter One**_

_**I run away**_

Well, let's get this over with…

I never wanted to be a Half-Blood. I thought my life was strange without the monsters following me. I mean, life needing to be electrocuted to live is hard enough.

My name is Alex Sanders and up to a few years ago I was a normal kid.

You might think that I'm a troubled kid… But really I'm not… I'm a good kid, great grades, no infractions, nothing.

It's another part of my life that's hard… my home life -but we will get to that later- I have curly black hair, Blue eyes with a lightning bolt in them if you look closely and wear oversized shirts and jeans. But all my troubles started… The day I got expelled.

So I was on a field Trip to a museum. I was with my "friend" Andrea and we were going with a new teacher named Mrs Kelly. It was weird knowing that all these Greek Gods and Goddesses were real. See my mother is clearsighted mortal and told me at a young age that my father was Zeus. That's why I Give my offerings to Hera. -Don't want to get killed by her and all- Suddenly Andrea disappeared. I take a look at Mrs Kelly and know she is a fury. (I mean she looks like an old lady with bat wings).

So I looked around and grabbed my dagger. If you don't know I go to a defense Academy so we carry them around. "Oh sweetie" my New teacher said. "What do you want Fury? I've been giving sacrifices to Hades…" She gave me a shocked look and then looked at my dagger. It was my New one. I got it today from Zeus, my dad.

I got up this morning and went to my door and saw the package. It said "ALEXANDRA SANDERS, NEW YORK" Yadda yadda yadda. When I opened it it had a note and a silver dagger.

The note said,

"to my dearest daughter, happy birthday and come to camp Half blood. ZEUS Lord of the sky"

I looked to the sky and said, "Sorry Athena, Artemis and I'm very sorry Hera" Then I gave offerings to the gods. (I don't want to get zapped)

I looked at my "Teacher" and said "so you want to kill me?" I said calmly my dagger in my hand. "Hades got mad that you knew about our world and have not been at Camp Half-Blood yet. So I will take you there. After killing you. Also SURRENDER AND THEIR WILL BE LESS PAIN!" "oh gods…." I slash her with my dagger and make the mist go in my favor.

So I got expelled. I grabbed my stuff and went on the road… That was two years ago… I ran away from California and started my trip to the Long Island Sound.

I saw a Pine tree and a strawberry field and knew that I was at Camp Half Blood. But then The monsters came…

_**Authors Note**_

**Hi guys I hope you liked this reviews are appreciated and loved!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

**Welcome to camp**

I saw all three Furies and three werewolves. Also the Minotaur. I looked at my Anklet… The one I've had since I was born. "Oh gods if I survive this I'll do anything for you guys." I did not swear on the river styx, as I did not want to die.

Suddenly my anklet turned into a sword. "Yeah i'll do anything" I killed the furies and the Minator. But the Bronze did not hurt the WereWolfs. "OH GODS!" I grabbed my dagger and sliced them.

I ran into the camp with the monster dust in my hair. I looked at a pine tree and stopped there to take a breath. When I looked at the camp I was mesmerized. I turned around to see a boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

Suddenly I felt my consciousness slipping away as The blood I lost took its effect.

* * *

My dreams were horrible. My step-father and my mother were coming at me with whips. Weirdly the voices that came out when they were whipping me were not theirs.

"I will rise my Granddaughter, and this time, no son of Poseidon will stop me!" "You might not have a Son of Poseidon, But you'll be facing a DAUGHTER OF ZEUS!" To be dramatic I Put Thunder to make me sound menacing for a 13 year old.

"Good luck, but you will be alone in the end and YOU. WILL. NOT. PREVAIL!"

* * *

I woke in a sweat noticing I was on a cloud… in the sky… off the GROUND! I screamed as I saw The boy I met run in and just stood there in shock. "CAN I GET SOME HELP!" I yelled in fear. The cloud burst as I fell to the ground. "Oww…" I muttered as I looked around.

I was in a strange room with Medical beds. Most likely the infirmary. "So what's your name Mrs. Floating on a cloud?" The blond boy said. "Haha, very funny. Also why should I trust you… nobody is that nice without wanting something!"

"First, I'm your doctor and I said so. Second, who gave you that idea. And third, What is your pain?"

I looked at the guy in shock and shivered at the memories of my family. You see, my mother knew that I was a Half-Blood, and told me. My Step-Father did not care, he loved me just the same. Until my Twelfth Birthday. My real father and Dionysus got in a big fight and Dionysus cursed my Family.

I said, "My family did and my secrets stay secret" "At least tell me your name." The boy said. "Alex… My name is Alex Sanders…"

"Cute name!" I felt my face heat up. "Can I just find my cabin… I'm a daughter of Z-!" He covered my mouth and said, "Your Father or mother will claim you, THEN we will get you in their cabin."

I huffed but followed him outside then saw a Lightning Bolt appear on top of my head. "Cue the lightning in Three,Two,One" When I pointed to the sky lightning lit it up.

"Ummm… it is decided…All Hail Alexandrea Sanders, Daughter Of Zeus."

I looked to the left and saw a girl with Spiky black hair and blue eyes… "I have a little Sister!" She shouted and ran over to hug me. What a weird day…

_**Authors Note: If you want your character to be in the series Please put how you want them to look and personality. Remember that I am New to writing and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is accepted. Have a good Day. All hail the Potatoes.**_

_**AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ONE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

A Hunter?!

The Girl ran over and I jumped out of the way before she could touch me.

"Zeus told the Hunters about you. Your Alexandrea Sanders, Right?" I flinched at my Full name. (I was named after Alexander the Great, But I was a girl so she gender Swapped it.) "Y..yeah" I said Looking at the girl.

"Great! Lady Artemis wants to meet you." Then the boy who "Healed me" Came over and said, "But she just got here Thalia!" "Alto… Lady Artemis wants to meet her. So you have no right to stop an olympian from seeing a Demigod."

'So " " is Really Alto. Still stupid.' I thought, looking at him. "Now come with me Alexan-" Thaina Started. "Alex. Just Alex Please." I said Softly. "Of course!" Thaina said. "But still come with me!"

I Followed her to the woods and Suddenly At least 30 Girls were in front of me. A girl of about 12 years walked up to me. "So you must be Alexandrea" She said. I read the name on her silver jacket. "Please, just Alex Lady Artemis." I said, "But yes I am her"

"Since I don't want to waste time, I'll get straight to the point." Artemis said."I want to offer you a spot in the Hunt."

I must have looked Pretty scared because soon after Thaila Said, "Oh! Don't worry you have until the end of the summer." "So… I'm still new to all this. What is the Hunt? Why So early? W-"

"Woah! Ok, ok. I understand that this is a huge commitment. How about you wait until you're ready. Ok! By the way, we are staying at camp for a bit. Lady Artemis is going on a Hunt." She looked different. More… reluctant to let Lady Artemis go.

"ANYWAY! Let's get to camp! I'll ask Chiron if you can stay in Artemis' cabin"

I followed her and saw Alto. He looked at me as if he was looking for something. Then he sighed in what I saw as Relief. What?!

"Hey Alex!" I heard him say loudly. I flinched and said. "Look, we are not Friends and I don't trust you so can you LEAVE ME ALONE!" I Said. I Felt a little bad, but I just turned away and walked with Thaila.

I thought I would at least have a day to enjoy my sister's company…

When I got to the big House I saw Chiron and Apollo sitting at the table.

"Oh Alex! I heard about my little sister's offer!" He looked at me. "But you did not choose yet. Well I have a quest for you."

I Flinched again… That doesn't sound too good…

AN: Hi guys, Thank you for all the support. All Hail The Potatoes!

AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ONE! 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Rachel The oracle?**_

When I heard that Alex was going on a quest, I knew I wanted to come with her. Being that I'm an Apollo camper and all I had my ways of getting her to join me.

* * *

"FOR THE LAST TIME ALTO, NO!" Alex screamed at me in anger. "I'm going to go BY MYSELF On the quest to get Aphrodite's Scarf." She said, then covered her mouth. "Ok so if you don't want me to tell all the camp, then let me go on the quest. Ok?" I said knowing she had no choice.

"FINE! But I'M leading it. And don't follow me when I go somewhere!" Alex said. Mission accomplished. She was walking away then a boy with sea green eyes and black hair came with a girl with blond hair and gray eyes.

"It's good to be back,'' the boy said. Was he! The legendary!

"Seaweed Brain, you're killing the campers." the girl said. "Hello! I'm Annabeth Ja-" she stopped herself. "Chase and this i-" She got interrupted as the whole camp yelled, "PERCY JACKSON!"

Alex turned around and I swear that her eyes showed so much in such a little time.

"P...Percy!" She said looking at him. "Huh-!" Percy looked over at Alex and smiled.

"Hey cuz! Haven't seen you in forever!" Alex smiled, Cuz…. WAS ALEX PERCY'S COUSIN!

* * *

I Looked at Percy. I had seen him once before. That was when I was four years old. I went with him to an aquarium. He hated it though and went to the beach with me! It was the best.

"So, it turns out that Aunt Melody caught Zues's Heart!" I giggled and Nodded. "I TOLD YOU WISE GIRL!" I giggled again. Then I saw Rachel the Oracle.

"Oh Hey Per-" Rachel started to say until her mouth opened and green smoke came out.

"_**Three must go to the North**_

_**And face The lost Demigods.**_

_**You Shall save what is stolen,**_

_**But all is Naught, for**_

_**One will shake you to your core…**_

_**Remember the great Prophecy…**_

_**For it is coming to light..."**_

Rachel Went back to normal and I knew I had to find Chiron!

* * *

"CHIRON!" I screamed in fear Running into the big house "Alex! What is the matter" he said calmly. "I got the prophecy." I said as I saw Alto and! Andrea! "Wait, wait, wait… ANDREA!"

"Hey Alex!" She said. "I'm a daughter of Apollo. Well Roman Apollo…" She said. "I'm coming with you! Chrion said so."

"Well, it does not look like I have a choice in this matter…" I said "NOPE!" both Apollo kids said popping the p.

"Well Alex, What is the prophecy then?" Alto said. "'Three must go to the north, and face the lost demigods you shall save what is stolen, but all is for Naught, for one will shake you to your core. Remember the great Prophecy, for it is coming to light.'" I said Looking at the ground.

"Woah… that's… scary. I don't like how that sounds…"

"Neither do I Alto.. Neither do I…"

_**AN: Hi guys, I Have a weird uploading schedule. BUT! I will TRY to upload every weekend if I can. I write these in my free time and can't update normally. Thank you for everything! All Hail The Potatoes!**_

_**AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ONE!**_


End file.
